This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays that have thin-film transistors.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have an array of display pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each display pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode.
Thin-film display driver circuitry is often included in displays. For example, gate driver circuitry and demultiplexer circuitry on a display may be formed from thin-film transistors.
If care is not taken, thin-film transistor circuitry in the display pixels and display driver circuitry of a display may exhibit non-uniformity, excessive leakage currents, insufficient drive strengths, poor area efficiency, hysteresis, and other issues. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device displays.